


Sherlock Holmes: Just Human

by Breath4Soul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations, Feelings, Feels, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A little snippet of never-had-but-should-have-had conversation between Sherlock and John.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes: Just Human

“You’re not, though,” John says following on Sherlock’s heels as they exit New Scotland Yard. He tries to keep pace with Sherlock’s long strides. 

“Not what?” Sherlock says distracted. He steps to the curb and stretches out his arm, looking down the street. A taxi pulls up. 

“Not a high functioning sociopath.” John follows Sherlock into the taxi. “That’s what you tell people. You make it a point to say you’re a high functioning sociopath.” 

Sherlock looks sideways at John as he slides into the seat next to him and shuts the door. 

Sherlock straightens his coat. “And you’d know something about that?”

“Well, a bit. We did have to be trained on mental disorders - the basics - and do our psych rounds.” 

Sherlock sniffs. “Go on then. Enlighten me.”

“Well, sociopaths are incapable of feelings, that’s the way they’re made,” John begins thoughtfully. 

“Mmm.” Sherlock nods gazing out the window.

“I’ve known you long enough to know you have feelings, Sherlock. You just choose not to feel them… I’d say you think it makes you stronger not to feel… More in control.” 

Sherlock sits back, his eyes widening. He makes a little sound of surprise in his throat then narrows his eyes, looking John over. 

John waits for Sherlock’s typical searing retort. When he doesn’t respond, John presses on, his voice a bit softer. “You think it is an advantage to not care too much about anyone or anything. So you turn all feelings off. You don’t want to risk it… Wanting not to feel - to be invulnerable to all the pain - that doesn’t make you a sociopath, Sherlock… Just makes you _human_.” 

Sherlock purses his lips and his eyelids droop. He swallows and looks out the window. The cab rocks as it weaves it’s way back to Bakers Street. 

**Author's Note:**

> __
>
>> I’m just going to put this here and walk away. It is not mine and I came across it after I wrote this but it is beautiful and perfect… and you just need to watch it: <https://youtu.be/GU7-bCRyEik>  
> 


End file.
